


Игра в прятки

by Lady_Clow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва Пяти Армий забрала у Торина жизнь, а у Бильбо - нечто совсем другое, но не менее ценное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в прятки

Фигурки гномов маленькие и забавные. Бегают туда-сюда, мельтешат и смешно подскакивают. Они такие крошечные, что, кажется, можно ладонь протянуть и сгребешь их целую кучу.

Бильбо хихикает от этой мысли, потом чихает. Садится обратно и смотрит на Торина. Вот – настоящий гном. Большой, сильный, совсем не крошечный.

– Они такие смешные, – не сдержавшись, делится своей мыслью Бильбо. – У меня в детстве были малюсенькие эльфы, мне их папа из дерева вырезал. Я обожал играться с ними. Так хочется поиграть снова…

Он с надеждой смотрит на гномьи фигурки.

– Играть можно по-разному, знаешь, – сообщает он доверительно. – Вот, кстати, тогда, в пещерах, я встретил презабавнейшее существо. Оно так интересно разговаривало и называло меня прелестным, – он улыбается воспоминаниям. – Мы с ним поначалу не знали, как провести время после нашего знакомства, а потом придумали. И начали играть в игру: загадывали друг другу загадки, и ждали, кто отгадает, а кто нет.

Он хмыкает и тычет себя пальцем в грудь:

– Я выиграл. И придумал новую игру, потому что тот, кто выигрывает, командует дальше. И мы с ним начали играть в прятки. Это моя любимая игра, я отлично умею прятаться. Я же маленький и незаметный, – смешок, – так что я спрятался, и он меня не нашел. Он проиграл и отдал мне приз, потому что проигравший должен подарить что-то победителю, ну, так полагается.

Бильбо похлопывает себя по бокам, и роется в карманах. А потом торжественно демонстрирует Торину обыкновенное золотое колечко.

– Оно, наверное, ничего не стоит, – пожимает он плечами, разглядывая колечко, – но зато оно очень полезное. И вообще, как мне кажется, замечательное. Даже дракон его прелестью назвал, хотя странно, почему не меня?

Бильбо хихикает над собственной шуткой, потом поворачивает голову и смотрит на крошечных гномов. Они сбились стайкой, и, кажется, шушукаются. Может, придумывают, во что им поиграть. Бильбо к ним бы присоединился, но они так далеко. Пока он до них добежит, они уже начнут, и он не успеет узнать правила.

Жаль.

Несколько фигурок внезапно отделяется от стайки и бежит прочь. Они начинают смешно карабкаться по склону в его сторону, и он пару мгновений с любопытным недоумением смотрит на них, а потом подпрыгивает от внезапной догадки.

– Они о нас не забыли! – с восторгом объявляет он Торину. – Бегут сюда, к нам, хотят и нас позвать в свою игру.

Он думает помахать им, чтобы они бежали быстрее, а то ему просто не терпится уже присоединиться. Но потом в его голову приходит новая, гениальная идея.

– А давай мы с ними поиграем в прятки, – предлагает он. Торин не возражает и Бильбо едва ли в ладоши от восторга не хлопает. Он так давно не играл в прятки! В пещерах было, конечно, удобнее, много потайных уголков и камней, но и тут можно что-то придумать.

– Идем, – он берет Торина за руку и тычет пальцем в сторону ближайшей скалы. – Давай там спрячемся и подождем, пока они нас найдут.

Но Торин не хочет никуда идти, он очень устал. Бильбо отпускает его руку и пару мгновений размышляет. Ему жалко Торина, он не хочет заставлять его куда-то снова бежать – гном заслужил отдых. Но если он не спрячется, то будет нечестно.  
Бильбо постукивает себя пальцем по лбу, а потом вдруг расцветает улыбкой:

– Придумал! Не волнуйся, тебе не надо никуда ходить. Смотри, – он вертит перед ним колечко. – Ты его наденешь, и тебя никто-никто не найдет. Ты только не шуми, ладно? А то они услышат и поймут, где ты прячешься. Но не увидят, вот им будет потеха!

Бильбо едва не заливается счастливым смехом, но вовремя спохватывается: гномы уже скоро сюда вскарабкаются, а он даже ещё не начал искать укромный уголок. Но ничего, попозже найдет, главное, чтобы Торину удобно было.

– Если хочешь, можешь его до конца игры вообще не снимать, – шепчет он Торину на ухо с видом заговорщика. – И тогда все призы тебе достанутся. А вообще, знаешь, – он смотрит на колечко и решает: была не была, – я тебе его подарю, когда мы доиграем. А потом, когда будем в следующий раз играть, ты его снова мне подаришь. И так по очереди, договорились?

Торин не отказывается от подарка и Бильбо радостно улыбается.

– И, начали, – он быстро одевает Торину на палец кольцо и тот вмиг исчезает.

Бильбо хочется на одной ножке скакать – здорово он всё-таки придумал! – но пора и ему начинать прятаться, а то проиграет, даже не начав. Он вскакивает на ноги и бежит к укрытию. Скользит и смешно машет руками, но старается не издавать ни звука.

На ступеньках прятаться негде, поэтому он бежит дальше. Наконец, видит удобное местечко, улыбается и начинает быстренько прокрадываться ближе, но, уже забиваясь внутрь, слышит рядом сдавленный возглас и кто-то хватает его за руку.

– Ой, попался! – смеется немножко раздосадованный хоббит.

– Бильбо! – выдыхает Балин.

– Ты меня нашел, – сообщает ему тот, со вздохом признавая свое поражение. – Тебя выбрали водить? А можно я с тобой остальных пойду искать?

Балин смешно хлопает глазами и приоткрывает рот. Потом берет его руки в свои и озирается:

– Бильбо, а где Торин?

– Ну-у, так совсем неинтересно, – пожимает плечами Бэггинс. – Он тоже спрятался, конечно.

– Куда спрятался? – вздрагивает гном.

– Не скажу-у, – подмигивает хоббит и счастливо смеется. – Ты водящий, иди искать!

Балин ничего не говорит, просто тянет его за собой. Через минуту на них выскакивает Двалин и остальные, они шумят все одновременно и спрашивают у него где Торин.

– Не скажу, так неинтересно, – показывает им язык Бильбо. Он – верный хоббит, он своего друга не выдаст.

Они снова говорят что-то, потом ведут его куда-то, и Бильбо непостижимым – волшебным! – образом оказывается в большой-большой палатке. Над ним склоняется Гэндальф, как всегда весь в сером и со своим деревянным посохом. Вокруг толпится вся их компания… почти вся. Фили и Кили ещё нет, и Бильбо мысленно хвалит ребят за находчивость – вон как спрятались, даже Двалин их не нашел, а он такой, он въедливый, наверняка под все камни заглядывал. Хоббит делает себе пометку на будущее: попросить братиков научить его так прятаться, а то они даже его за пояс заткнули. Хотя он и спрятаться толком не успел.

Гэндальф что-то спрашивает у него, но Бильбо качает головой. Он не слышит вопроса, но знает, какой он: где Торин?

– Я не скажу, это против правил, – разводит он руками.

– Каких правил, Бильбо? – спрашивает волшебник.

– Правил игры, конечно, – сообщает хоббит с сочувственной улыбкой: Гэндальфа что, не позвали участвовать? Хотя, конечно, он же вон какой большой, где ж ему укромный уголок так быстро отыскать? И пожилой, седой весь, не побегаешь тут.

– Мы играем в прятки, – объясняет он аккуратно, чтобы Гэндальф не обиделся, что его не позвали. – Торин спрятался, а я не успел.

– Куда он спрятался, Бильбо? Пожалуйста, скажи, – мягко просит Гэндальф, но хоббит мотает головой:

– Но это же будет нечестно. Торин обидится на меня, если я скажу.

Рядом с ним Балин издает какой-то невнятный звук и прижимает ладонь ко рту. Гномы шепчут что-то и смотрят на него огромными глазами.

– Что? – растерянно улыбается Бильбо. – Ну, ребята, ну мы же с Торином друзья. А друзья друг друга не выдают.

– Бильбо… – шепчет Балин, и забавно морщится. По щекам у него почему-то катятся слезы. – Мы не играем, мальчик.

– Да? – хлопает глазами хоббит. – А Фили и Кили тогда где?

Ори всхлипывает и утыкается в плечо Дори. Нори стоит, повесив нос и не поднимая глаз. Бомбур, на удивление, ничего не жует, а Бофур и Бифур стоят рядышком и смотрят на Бильбо. Двалин отворачивается и сжимает кулаки.

– Нужно найти Торина, – глухо бормочет он и выходит.

Гэндальф усаживает Бильбо на большой стул, и хоббит качает ногами туда-сюда.

– Я всё равно не скажу, – он разводит руками. – Хочу, чтобы Торин победил. Он всегда побеждает, он же король. А какой приз вы ему подарите? – он переводит взгляд на Балина, но тот отходит к краю шатра. Плечи его вздрагивают, смеется, наверное, потому что они что-то забавное для приза выбрали, наверняка выбрали, они же гномы, хитрые ребята.

Гэндальф кладет руку ему на плечо и Бильбо поднимает взгляд. Глаза у волшебника полны печали.

– Прости меня, Бильбо Бэггинс, – шепчет он и гладит хоббита по вьющимся волосам. Бильбо едва не зажмуривается от удовольствия, ему приятно. – Прости.

Он чуть растерянно улыбается, не понимая, почему Гэндальф просит прощения. Всё ведь хорошо. Гномы его нашли, а Торина не найдут и он полежит ещё там, немножечко, а потом встанет и придет сюда. Снимет кольцо и скажет, что выиграл, и гномы будут долго охать, но спорить не посмеют, он же король всё-таки. А значит, они подарят ему главный приз – интересно всё же, что это такое? Бильбо надеется, что Торин ему его покажет, а может, даже позволит подержать, если это какой-нибудь камень, как Аркенстон.

Он сидит и болтает ногами, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и даже не замечает, как выходит из палатки Гэндальф, как уходят гномы, как наступает ночь…

Интересно, думает Бильбо, Торин не замерз? Он же лежит там, ждет, когда его попробуют отыскать. А может, он вообще уснул? Хоббит хихикает от неожиданной мысли и качает головой – вот будет здорово, если их король взял и заснул, а гномы там бегают, ищут его. Бильбо даже жалко их становится, он со вздохом выбирается из палатки, и идет туда, где оставил Торина.

На небе сверкают звезды, но вокруг совсем не темно – горят костры и все поют и Бильбо улыбается, проходя мимо, потому что песни очень красивые, хоть мотивы и грустные, слов-то он всё равно не понимает.

Но он идет всё дальше, а там уже совсем темно и ничего не видно, поэтому Торина он найти не может. Бильбо топчется на месте и даже пару раз тихонько его зовет, но Торин не откликается, а значит, он, наверное, спрятался где-то в другом месте.

Бильбо ищет его в большой башне, а потом вокруг нее, но всё равно найти не может и с восхищением думает, что Торин не зря король ¬– умнее их всех оказался!

Зато его самого находят Дори и Бофур, уводят обратно в палатку, кутают в теплое одеяло и не отходят ни на шаг. Бильбо тепло и приятно, и он начинает клевать носом. Уже засыпая, он обещает себе, что завтра утром обязательно пойдет со всеми искать Торина – ему очень интересно, где же тот спрятался. Может, Торин даже похвалит его за то, что он, Бильбо, его не выдал, и улыбнется тепло и нежно, как совсем недавно, внутри горы. Бильбо не против, ему нравится Торин, он добрый и совсем-совсем не злой. 

Хоббит мягко вздыхает в ответ на свои мысли, укутывается в одеяло и засыпает. Во сне Торин улыбается ему.

Утром Гэндальф берет его за руку и сажает на забавную мохнатую лошадку. Рядом стоят гномы и что-то говорят ему, но Бильбо совсем сонный, поэтому почти ничего не слышит. Гномы по очереди касаются ладонями его спины, и отходят в сторону. 

Потом Гэндальф тянет его пони куда-то за собой, а Бильбо утыкается носом в одеяло и сонно моргает. Ему кажется, что он что-то забыл – что-то очень важное, но он не может вспомнить что. Сон снова накатывает и хоббит тотчас проваливается в него.

…Уже дома, в теплой постельке, он вдруг вспоминает маленькое золотое колечко, которое носил в кармане. Бильбо помнит, что отдал его кому-то. 

На грани сознания мелькает тихая-тихая мысль: интересно, какой же всё-таки был приз? Но очень хочется спать, поэтому дальше думать сил просто нет.

Бильбо Бэггинс засыпает.


End file.
